Equestria, Masters of Friendship!
by AwesomeAuthor13
Summary: In the land of Equestria, Sensei Celestia must find four ninja to wield the four golden weapons before Nightmare Moon gets to them first! Rated T cuz I'm paranoid. MLP is owned by Hasbro and Ninjago is owned by Cartoon Network.
1. Way of The Ninja

**Hi! This is a ninjago/mlp crossover like no other! I'm surprised nopony/body has done it before! Inspired by a story from Pinkie Pie Luvs Ninjago(Kinda) here it is...**

**Whatever I just wrote!**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful sunny afternoon, earth ponies wearing straw hats were farming, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky thanks to the pegasi making sure they were clear. It was nice, quiet, and peaceful... At least outside of a certain blacksmith's shop. The door was open to the shop known as Four Weapons and the sound of metal being melded could be heard. Inside of the shop was a mare, she wasn't just any mare, she was a pegasus. She had a cyan coat, and a rainbow mane with a rainbow lightning bolt coming from a cloud for a cutie mark. "To forge the perfect weapon, you need the right amount of metal and plenty of heat." She said looking at her creation made of red hot metal."Cool it off," she began sticking the hot blade into the water,"And Presto!" she frowned at the sight of her crippled sword,"Awwghhhh." she moaned complaining.<p>

"Hehe, you made it too quickly Rainbow Dash, you need to be patient, if mother were still here she would say..."

"I know, no matter how much fire you have experience isn't something ya learn overnight." Rainbow quoted her mother,"That may work for you Elusive, but I'm gonna be a better blacksmith than mom ever was!" She cut off her younger brother. Elusive was a white unicorn with an amazing purple mane, he had three diamonds for a cutie mark. Elusive rolled his eyes as a quite tall pony walked in.

"Your metal is loud and heavy, great tools for a samurai, but nothing for a ninja?" the mysterious pony pondered.

"Ha Ninja!, you're a long way from finding a ninja in these parts old mare, so either buy something or go pedal your insults somewhere else!" the mare threatened the white coated mare with a pink mane. She had a shining sun for a cutie mark as well.

"Ha! too bad, thought I'd find something special here." she told the rude mare as Rainbow turned towards her brother. He motioned for her to talk to the stranger some more.

'Fine!' Rainbow mouthed to her brother before turning back to the mare with a roll of her eyes. "let me show you..." She was gone!,"but she was just!" Rainbow protested before letting out a long exhale,"Whatever!"

Right as she let out that breath, dark clouds covered the once clear sky, and vehicles made out of bones came into view! On the largest vehicle were three skullkin. "Let me go first! Please oh Please, I'm dying to go down there!" What used to be a pegasus pleaded with his alicorn master.

"You idiot, you're already dead! Try to control yourself in front of master Samukai!" yelled what used to be a unicorn. "Ahem, with all due respect last time you DID say that, I could go first." He retorted.

"Sorry boys this one's mine!" he said with an evil chuckle. "Just remember, FIND THAT MAP!" the alicorn ordered. "Attack!" He yelled, charging towards the earth ponies frightening them into running away.

"What are they!?" Elusive asked his older sister alarmed.

"I don't know, stay here this could get dangerous!" she commanded. Rainbow immediately rushed into battle, just to be crowded with skullkin. She tried to escape by flying, but she didn't notice the skullkin that were pegasi.'How can they even fly, they don't have feathers!?' she thought freaking out.

The skullkin forced her back to the ground, she was almost overwhelmed until, *WHACK, WHACK!* Elusive had charged into battle wielding a bo staff.

"Elusive, I thought I told you to stay back!" Rainbow told her brother.

"And what, let you have all the fun!?" he joked smacking another skullkin in the face. The battle continued, and they both continued fighting until Rainbow Dash challenged a unicorn to a battle. However she immediately regretted it when the unicorn sprouted alicorn wings!

"Oops." she uttered trying to fight back, only to be knocked below a water tower. The alicorn smirked, and used his magic to throw his daggers at the tower, making it fall over. It was about to crush Rainbow Dash when...

"NINJAGO!" a mature voice yelled as a golden tornado picked Rainbow up, and carried her to safety before stopping in front of the skullkin. She had her huge alicorn wings sprung outward in a battle stance as her horn glowed a golden color complimenting her pink hair.

"Sensei Celestia, your spinjistzu looks rusty!" Samukai challenged.

"Nothing like bone to sharpen it's edge, Samukai." She retorted.

The three hero's continued fighting until a pegasus called,"Nightmare Moon says take the boy!" they shot out a magical bubble of magic picking up Elusive and carrying him off to who knows where! The rest of the skullkin retreated as one final loud noise rang through the air.

"Eluuusiiiiveeee!" Rainbow called trying to catch up, but they were already gone. "They took Elusive."

She was about to fly after them but the white alicorn got in Dash's way.

"I told you, useless." she said using her staff to tap Rainbow's helmet.

"ARRRGGGHHHHHHH! YOU COULD'VE DONE SOMETHING! YOU COULD'VE USED YOUR TWISTITZU OR YOUR TORNADZU..."

"Spinjitzu." she corrected.

"But you did nothing, I'm gonna go get my brother back." she said with determination.

"Where they go mortal ponies cannot." she lectured. "That was Samukai, lord of the underworld, and if he is carrying out orders for Nightmare moon, I fear things are far worse than I had thought."

"Underworld... Ni- Nightmare Moon! What do they want from us?And Why would they take my brother?" she demanded.

"What do they want? How about everything in Equestria itself." she said. "Long before time had a name, Equestrai was created by the first spinjitzu master using the four golden weapons of spinjitzu. The Scythe of quakes, the nunchucks of lighting, the shurikans of ice, and the sword of fire. These were so powerful, nopony could handle all of their power at once." she paused for a moment,"When she passed, her two daughters swore to protect them, but the younger was consumed by darkness, and wanted them for herself. A fight between sisters broke out, and the youngest was struck down to the underworld. Fearing that the sister would come back looking for the weapons, she hid them. However knowing her sister, she placed a guardian to protect each weapon. And for fear of her own demise, a map for an honest mare to hide. That honest mare was your mother, the younger sister was Nightmare Moon, and I need to get those weapons before she does." she finished her small speech.

"So your the older sister?" rainbow questioned.

"Yes."

"Did you come looking for the map?" she asked.

"No, I came for something greater... YOU!" she pointed a hoof in rainbow's direction.

"Sorry, I would love to get involved in your sibling rivalry, but I have to get my brother back." she turned to leave.

"No, Rainbow Dash, since my sister cannot enter Equestria, it is obvious that Nighmare Moon has struck a deal with Samukai. If she collects all of the weapons even I cannot stop her again, but you, you have the fire inside, harness it, become a spinjitzu master!"

"Mmmhmmm." Rainbow grunted,"See you never! I'm gonna go kick some skullkin but!"

"Ha!" Celestia laughed, tackling her, you are not even ready to face my front hoof!" Rainbow strugged against her,"You must train, become a spinjtzu master, only then will you be able to face... Nightmare Moon!"

* * *

><p>Rainbow was having trouble climbing up the huge mountain that Sensei Celestia made her climb. She didn't see why she wasn't allowed to fly, her wings were her greatest strength! However, what really surprised Dash was how easily Celestia was doing it. She was like a spider, not even using her strong alicorn wings, or her magic. Once she finally made it to the top she asked out of breath,"How long is this training gonna be!?"<p>

Celestia sighed,"Patience." she told the pony before she opened the doors revealing an empty arena.

"A monistary!? You expect me to learn to fight in a place of peace!?" she said in disbelief.

"Not fight, train." Celestia answered.

"No offence Celestia, but there's nothing here."

"In order to become a true ninja, first you need to learn to see what others cannot." she said flipping over a decorative golden dragon and pressing a button hidden underneath it activating a system of wood planks, punching bags, and dummy's that came out of the floor.

Rainbow's mouth was left agape,"Cool! Will this teach me how to do that awesome move!?" she asked jumping on one of the planks. To her surprise though, it sunk down to the floor until a clicking sound was heard which caused it to shoot rainbow across the training course.

Still recovering, dash was lying on the ground moaning in pain. "Complete the course before I finish my tea, then we will see if you are ready." She poured some tea from a pitcher and into a small tea cup. She took one sip and finished it all at once!"Today you fail." she said harshly,"You may try again tomorrow."

"FAILED!? but I didn't even start to..." she was cut off by the sound of Sensei Celestia closing the doors.

The next day rainbow was ready, she jumped right into the course, but fell on the first obstacle,"Failed." Celestia said.

Rainbow tried many more times but every single time she got,"Failed. Failed. Failed. Failed. Failed." That was until one day, Rainbow Dash felt ready. She approached the course, and with her wooden sword gripped in her mouth, she began. She was doing awesome! She was about halfway through the course when Celestia was about to drink her tea, so Dash threw her sword directly at her teacup, knocking it out of her magical grasp. Sensei Celestia hurried to try and puor another cup, but by the time she got to the sugar, she turned around and...

"Is that one sugar, or two?" Rainbow asked holding up the container that held the sugar to Celestia.

"Ha!" she grunted surprised.

"So... am I going to learn this spinjitzu I have been hearing do much about?" she asked as if to brag.

"You already have." Celestia answered. "Your final test comes tomorrow, my advice would be to get some sleep." Ranbow was confused by the sensei's words but brushed it off as weird sensei knowledge.

* * *

><p>As Rainbow dash was brushing her teeth, three figures clothed in black were on the rooftop of the monistary. They had suits that covered their entire bodies except for the top of the head, where their mane's were. There was a mask covering the other half of their faces. The other thing that was revealed were the mystery ponies' flanks, revealing their cutie marks.<p>

Rainbow could hear her sensei's words repeat in her head,'My advice is to get some sleep.'

"Oh yeah! Well take this!" she yelled using her toothbrush as an imaginary sword as a ninja with nunchucks hid right beside the mirror, just out of sight. "And this!" she continued the imaginary battle in her head as another ninja wielding shuricans appeared in the corner of the bathroom."Uuughhh," she grunted spinning around,"And this!" she finished bumping right into a ninja holding a scythe in a fighting position. "Oops." she said noticing the position she got herself stuck in, cornered by three ninja's!

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, and I know what your gonna say so save it, <strong>

**'Celestia doesn't have pink hair!'**

**'Who's this Elusive dude!?'**

**First off, in the show when luna was redeemed, she had a short, normal mane. That is the mane she had as a filly. The reason she had this mane when she was turned back to luna is because she wasn't at full power. Celestia had a pink mane as a filly, and it is important to the plot that she isn't at full power yet, okay!?**

**Next, no Do Not hate this story because it has an OC in it! Because there are no OC's Elusive is a genderbent Rarity!**

**Also, yes I plan on doing all of the episode's but it's not like many people are gonna read this, so I'm not gonna put down questions for you to answer, yet! If I get reviews, then I will ask questions! Thank you for reading, and I would appreciate a review...**

**More to come,**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	2. The Golden Weapon

**Hey, now we finally get to see which pony is which ninja! I hope you enjoy! BTW don't own Ninjago or MLP**

* * *

><p>Rainbow was cornered by the three ninjas, each in battle stances. The one with shurikans attempted to attack her, but Rainbow Dash, thinking quickly stuck her toothbrush in on of the mare's mouths, causing her to spit it out. The toothbrush hit the one with nunchucks in the face, before landing inside of the scythe wielder's ninja suit, causing her to shake with the spin-brush. Rainbow flew up to the ceiling's boards and tried to escape but the one shurican ninja got in her way. She attempted to kick at her,"Hi-Yaah!" she yelled, only to fall back down to the floor.<p>

"Haha!" Rainbow laughed, only to be kicked in the face so hard that it shot her through the roof, and flying towards the training course. As the trio appeared again, Rainbow thought quickly like she had to earlier that day. She flipped up the golden dragon, and pressed the button.

A dummy hit the nunchuck ninja in the face, a spiked ball hit the shurikan ninja in the face, and Dash jumped on a punching bag, letting it carry her to the scythe ninja, who she kicked in the face. They all recovered quickly, and began to fight, hoof to hoof. The battle continued until Celestia walked through the doors towards the training course.

"Stop!" she commanded.

"Yes Sensei." the ninjas, except Dash said in unison.

"Wait," Dash pondered,"They're your students too? This was my final test, wasn't it?" she asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! You never said anything about a fourth," a squeaky voice cut me off. "It's always three! Three blind mice, the musketeers, three..."

"AHEM," a country accent cut off the talkative mare,"What she trying to say Sensei Celestia is that the three of us have trained together, we're solid."

"Solid!? Didn't look so solid to me!" Dash accused.

"Master, what is the meaning of this?" a shy timid voice added.

Celestia began to walk down the steps,"Each of you have been chosen, each in tune with elemental properties. But first, NINJAGO!" she spun into her golden tornado, and engulfed each of the ponies one at a time. As she released them, they were each in a new ninja suit, all different colors.

"Whoa, how did she do that!?" Dash asked nobody in particular.

"Hey, look what color I am!" the squeaky ninja added.

"Wait, I'm still black, the country pony looked at her new uniform.

"Rainbow Dash, master of fire! It burns bright in you." Celestia commented on Rainbow's new title, and red ninja suit.

"Pinkie Pie is blue, master of lightning." she acknowledged the pony who was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Ha, that's not all I'm the master of, I do a little inventing, I dabble in model-building, touch of cooking, a little poetry!" she yammered on.

"More like mouth of lightning." The country pony rolled her eyes.

"Black ninja is Applejack!" Celestia announced,"Solid as rock, master of earth." she finished as Applejack showed off her skills with her silver scythe.

"Nice to meet ya!" She was an orange earth pony with three apples as a cutie mark, with her mask, Rainbow could already see her green eyes, and mane that looked like straw. "I've got yer' back, and for the record, there aint' nothin' in this world that I'm afraid of!" she bragged pulling down her mask revealing her freckles.

"Except for dragons." the timid one in white finally spoke up.

"Dragon's aren't from this world Fluttershy, I said in this world." Applejack explained.

"And white ninja is Fluttershy, master of Ice, and seer with sixth sense." Celestia said as Fluttershy nodded silently and calmly.

"I 'sense' this one takes things a little too seriously." Rainbow said mockingly.

Fluttershy gasped,"You too have the gift!?" she asked surprised, pulling down her mask. She was a yellow pegasus with teal eyes, and a somewhat shy attitude. On her flank was a cutie mark made up of three butterflies, you could already see her pink mane with her mask up.

"Haha! She's just making a joke Fluttershy! Remember what we talked about, your sense of humor?" Pinkie Pie asked with hope, pulling her hood down as well. Her mane was crazy! The mare was completely pink! Except for her blue eyes, and her cutie mark of three balloons.

"Oh, yes it was a joke ha, ha." she said in a very monotone voice, earning a sigh from Pinkie.

"Pay attention!" Celestia yelled, getting them back on track,"You four are the chosen ones, who will protect the weapons of spinjitzu from Nightmare Moon!"

"But what about my brother!?" Rainbow cut her off.

"Huh! We're saving a guy! Is he hot?" she asked giving Rainbow a nudge.

"Pinkie!" Applejack scolded her as if she was a filly, which she was on the inside.

"I just wanna know what we're getting ourselves into!" she defended herself,"Does he like pink?" she asked.

"Back off!" Rainbow threatened.

"When we find the weapons, we find your brother. It is time, we must go to the first weapon!" she yelled continuing her speech.

"Whoa there nellie," Applejack cut in,"Ya said you were gonna teach us spinjitzu!"

"Spinjitzu is inside each of you, but it will only be unlocked when the key is ready to be found. Come! My feet are tired, we will take the carriage."

"Great!" Pinkie yelled,"Now we have to find a key!?"

"Ya, I feel like she's taking us for a ride." Applejack added.

"Well if it means finding my brother, then sign me up!" Dash yelled flipping up her mask so it hid her face.

* * *

><p>"Sign me up!" Pinkie mocked her new teammate. they were pulling their sensei on a carriage led by them! They weren't carriage horses!<p>

"I sense this is some strange form of... team-building." Fluttershy said quietly.

"Just keep pulling!" Applejack encouraged, "We have a long way to go!"

"So..." Rainbow Dash broke the silence,"Where did Sensei find you three?"

"Lets just say that if it weren't for Sensei Celestia I don't think that we would've been seen together. I was testing my limits." she said remembering back to the day Celestia found her. _Applejack had leveled an entire mountain, and right when she got to the top, she saw something really unexpected. An old mare drinking tea!?_

"I was testing my invention!" Pinkie chimed in. _Pinkie had mechanical wings attached to her hooves. She jumped off the top of the building, it worked! Well, it worked at first until she flew through a billboard. However the surprising thing was that there was a mare there offering Pinkie tea!_

"And I was testing myself." Fluttershy explained thinking back._ She was meditating at the bottom of a freezing lake. She was completely at peace, that was until a mare underwater with her scared her half to death, but with Fluttershy most things do._

"You're right, if it wasn't for Sensei, none of us would..." Rainbow began.

"STOP!" Celestia demanded. "We have arrived at the caves of despair. The skullkin must be close to unearthing the scythe of quakes. Do not use the weapon, for it's power..."

"We know, 'is too great for us mortals!' Alright girls, let's blow this party stand!" Pinkie whispered determined,"Applejack, got the plan?"

"Of course, first we lower ourselves... wait, wheres Rainbow Dash?" she wondered aloud, just to see the mare sneaking in by herself. "Let's go!" she quietly yelled to her teammates as they followed the red ninja.

As Rainbow ran ahead, the other three mares hid inside of an upside down empty mining cart, they had almost caught up, when an earth pony skullkin spotted her. So, naturally they pulled her inside of the cart and beat her up, leaving her tied up in her own bones! Once they finally caught up with Dash at the top of the tower that Samukai was in, Pinkie took the action of smacking Rainbow in the head. "What's the matter with you!?" she whispered quickly, only to be 'shhhed' by Rainbow Dash.

"They looked down through a hole in the roof,"It's upside down! They're digging in the wrong spot!" Pinkie pointed out. After Samukai left, Fluttershy threw her shurikan which was attached to a rope onto they map, then pulled it back up to get a better look at it.

"The golden weapon is near." she informed her team.

"There's no time to waste." Rainbow said flying away, and sneaking into the right cave with her teammates following closely behind. Inside of the cave the mares worked together to move a rock out of a passageway. They were amazed at what they found, inside of that cave was an amazing golden scythe inside of a decorative dragon.

"THAT IS SO COOL!" Pinkie yelled at defiantly the top of her lungs, sending out a loud echo.

"Shhh, not so loud!" Apllejack scolded wrapping the golden weapon in a blanket.

"Relax we're on the opposite side of the caves." Pinkie tried to calm her friend down.

"Just zip it, okay? Now everybody we just need to sneak out, the way out is right around the corner..." as Applejack finished her sentence she bumped right into Samukai who as if it was a reflex used his magic to reveal his daggers. The Pony's got into battle stances, ready for a fight. As the team fought they played hot potato with each other for the scythe.

As Pinkie fought, she noticed something. "Girls, it's just like the training course!" she imagined the training course there. "Over the planks, dodge the swords, here comes the dummy!" she shouted, but out of nowhere Pinkie disappeared, and in her place was a blue tornado with lightning shooting out of it!

"Spinjitzu! Pinkie, what's the key?" Rainbow shouted.

"It's just like the training course, I'm just going through the motions. This is what Sensei must have meant when she said we already know it!" Pinkie yelled.

Rainbow smirked, over the planks, dodge the swords, here comes the dummy!" she yelled kicking some skullkin but!

"HaHa, she called you a dummy!" Kruncha said like the immature former pony he was.

"No," Knuckal defended himself,"He called you a dummy!" However their conversation was cut short by a white tornado spinning towards them.

"I sense you do not stand a chance." the usually timid pony said.

"Retreat!" Samukai yelled, getting out of their before he lost more ponies.

"Yay."

"YES!"

"Haha, we did it!" the ninjas celebrated, but AppleJack made the mistake of turning around.

"Uuuuggghhh, girls?" she asked, voice cracking.

"Didn't Sensei Celestia say that there was a guardian protecting the weapons?" Fluttershy asked puzzled.

They turned around to be faced with a huge brown dragon, the color of earth. It was growling and extremely pissed off.

"Is that..." Dash began.

"A dragon?" Pinkie offered,"Cuz that sure looks like a dragon!" she yelled backing up.

"I sense we won't be able to spin our way out of this one!" Fluttershy squeaked.

They all ran away as the dragon spit earth-like fire from it's mouth, and tried to get the weapon back. They thought they were done for, until Rainbow 'saw' a way out. She took the Scythe out of the blanket. Pinkie noticed this,"No Dashie! That is a bad idea, Sensei told us not to!" she told her rainbow maned friend.

"Don't call me that!" Rainbow growled,"You also better keep your mouth shut!" She charged at the dragon, about to use the scythe.

"RAINBOW, NO!" her team yelled as she struck the ground creating an earthquake that made rocks begin falling from the roof, nearly crushing the dragon but at the same time keeping it in the same spot. The fallen rocks had also created a hole in the roof. Rainbow readied her wings, with the scythe in her mouth as Fluttershy bit onto her tail, and Pinkie bit onto her's, and Applejack somehow found a way to hold onto her's as Rainbow Dashed out of the whole in the roof, wings going as fast as she could flap them. Once they were out they all landed on the ground.

"Aww, that was so awesome!" Applejack commented

"Yes! We are unbelievable!" Rainbow offered more self praise.

"We are the best." Fluttershy added.

Pinkie Pie was bouncing up and down,"Ooh, ooh, did you see that, I was like pow, and then you were like wham, and then..."

"ENOUGH!" Celestia yelled, causing her students to turn towards her. "I told you NOT TO USE THE SCYTHE!"

"She did it!" Pinkie yelled pointing to Rainbow Dash.

"I warned her Sensei." Applejack said as if she had nothing to do with it.

"Using it was my only option!" Rainbow defended.

"What makes you think you are more important than the team hmmm?" Celestia scolded.

"They have my brother!" Rainbow Dash yelled as if it was a good excuse.

"There are still three weapons left, maybe next time you can get it right." she finished speaking, and began walking away. Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie followed as Rainbow latched the scythe onto her back, and followed them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the underworld, Samukai sat in his chair. He acted like a dog who had just done something wrong. "Master, I have failed you. They have learned spinjitzu, and they have the scythe."<p>

"Good." a mature voice, much like Celestia's spoke. "So my sister was there."

"If I can gather my army, we can easily ambush them at the..."

"No." The voice spoke again,"Let them think they're winning."

"I do not understand."

"Everything is going to plan." she answered, her voice slowly turning into a loud, cackling evil laugh that could be heard all over the underworld.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that took longer than I thought, so finally, they have the first golden weapon! Will they succeed and get them all in time? What is Nightmare moon planning? If you watch the show you know the answers but I ask them anyway.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed! More to come,**

**-AwesomeAuthor13 **


	3. Queen of Shadows

**Hey guys! Here is the next part of our story! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A lone boat was sailing on a narrow river, surrounded by thick walls of ice.<p>

"I spy something... white." Pinkie said looking up at the sky, where the flurries were coming from, bored out of her mind!

"Would ya try to quiet down for once sugarcube, this aint' easy." Applejack said trying to steer the ship. She jerked the wheel trying to avoid a block of ice, and a loud crash could be heard.

"Ooohhh, I spy something broken." Pinkie said, at least she was with Applejack and not Rainbow Dash who was pretty pissed at the moment.

"Arrrrghhh, If Sensei knows the way to the next golden weapon, why isn't she steering the ship!? Oh we have been drifting aimlessly for miles!" Rainbow asked looking up towards Sensei Celestia who was meditating on the nose of the old ship.

"Sensei's wisdom is beyond my own." Fluttershy answered her distressed friend.

Then, out of nowhere, Celestia came out of meditation. "The most powerful move in spinjitzu can only be accomplished when all four elements are combined. Earth!" she yelled stading one hind leg back with her two front hooves in the air pointing left. "Ice!" she chanted pulling another graceful pose with her wings pointed towards the sky. "Fire!" she continued holding a pose that cupid is usually in,"Lightning!" she finished in somewhat of a lotus pose.

"What happens when the four of them are combined?" Pinkie asked who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"The tornado of creation, the power to create something, out of nothing." Celestia finished.

At those words Rainbow attempted to do the poses Celestia struck.

"No Rainbow Dash, if done incorrectly, it will lead to disastrous consequences." Celestia warned.

"Disastrous consequences, ya right!" Rainbow mocked attempting tostrike the final pose, but fell over on account of the ship hitting a huge land mass of ice. She watched as the sails were frozen solid.

"Uuugghh, wasn't me." Applejack claimed.

"Did I do that?" Dash asked looking at her hooves like they had just murdered somepony.

"No, we are here." Celestia answered pointing towards the massive temple located on the gigantic ice cube.

The team stumbled off of the ship and cautiously entered the temple. Inside was two golden shuricans floating below what seemed to be a decorative dragon's mouth, but the ponies knew better than that from their last encounter.

Fluttershy reached out to grab them, but was frozen right as she touched the magical weapons. As the blue and white dragon awakened, her teammates carries the poor yellow pegasus out of the temple door. Once they got out of the temple, Pinkie Pie slipped, and the four ninja's crashed into an ice block, at least it freed Fluttershy. Celestia pointed to the next spot on the map as the ninjas looked back to see the dragon's head stuck in the doorway.

Next, on top of a massive rock structure, there was a chain that led to where the nunchucks were. Right before they began climbing, they saw a swarm of skullkin catching up to them! Rainbow would've flew if there wasn't so much lightning. She was a daredevil and all, but she wanted to live to rescue her brother.

"Oh gosh, we're being followed!" Fluttershy told her other teammates of the alarming information. They hurried up, and made their way to the top. Pinkie who made it first, quickly grabbed the nunchucks without hesitation, surprised that there was no dragon to be found. That was until, with one thunderous BOOM! The dragon appeared. It's blue looks and glowing eyes somewhat terrified Pinkie, thank goodness she had a backup plan!

She Jumped off of the platform and began to free-fall until she activated her mechanical wings that she had invented! Once seeing Pinkie fly, her teammates followed suit and activated their wings as well knowing that Pinkie Pie had the nunchucks of lightning!

As Samukai watched them fly away he chuckled, everything was going to plan.

* * *

><p>The mares glided to their campsite where they set up a fire and had a lot of fun, and a little celebration. They were dancing by the camfire, the warm flames gave them enough light to see each other, but that was all. Applejack was playing some bongos as Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie danced to the beat! While Fluttershy just calmly nodded her head.<p>

"Come on Sensei, join us!" Dash offered to her meditating sensei.

"There is still one weapon left, we must get our sleep." she told her students.

"Awwwee, but Sensei Celestia ya gotta admit we're kicking their bony buts!" Pinkie pointed out.

"Get up here, show us some moves." Rainbow asked her teacher.

She thought for a moment,"I guess I could..." Celestia said standing up,"Now this move is very special."

"But if done incorrectly, will it lead to disastrous consequences?" a shy, timid voice asked.

The whole campsite was filled with laughter. "Fl-Fl-Fluttershy, is that a joke?" Rainbow asked. "A sense of humor, you found it!"

Applejack picked up the music from where she left off, and watched as Celestia showed them some moves. It was then that the quartet of mares found out the hard way that their master did have a sense of humor like Fluttershy. For many more hours they laughed and enjoyed each other's company until they all were so exhausted that they just all went to sleep.

Later that night while everyone was asleep, a slight whisper went through the air,"Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash!" it repeated. The rainbow maned mare knew that voice anywhere, Elusive!

"Rainbow Dash." he repeated.

"Is that?" Rainbow whispered.

"I have to go!" Elusive said, taking off into the woods.

"Elusive, wait up!" Rainbow called chasing her brother. "Slow down, why are you running so fast!?" she flapped her wings and did her best to catch up, since when was he this agile? She ignored her suspicions in her mind as she followed her brother down the old path. As rainbow tore through some bushes, she had finally found it, The Fire Temple! "Elusive!?" she called. As Rainbow approached the temple the doors opened, and in the doorway stood Elusive.

"Rainbow Dash."

"Elusive?" she was getting freaked out by her brother. As Dash finally made it to the entrance of the temple she saw her brother. "Elusive!"

"Don't worry," he began,"I'm right hERE SISTER!" the voice of Elusive had turned into an evil sounding voice, and Elusive's form had been turned into the shadow of an alicorn.

"Nightmare..." Rainbow muttered reaching for her sword located on her back, there was nothing, She must have left it back at the campsite!

"Forget something?" she taunted the much smaller mare.

"You can't hurt me here, you're banished! Trapped in the underworld!." Rainbow yelled.

"And that is why you are going to remove the sword of fire for me." Nightmare offered.

"I don't think so!"

"Are you sure about that?" Nightmare Moon taunted once again, disappearing to show her brother wrapped up in chains with dark crystals on his horn to keep him from using magic. He was being slowly lowered into the giant pit of lava that this temple was. "Rainbow!" he called.

"Elusive!" she tried to fly but she couldn't it was too hot! Pegasi couldn't fly in extreme heat like this!

"If you don't remove the sword, how else will you cut the chains to save your poor little brother?" Nightmare asked convincingly

"You know it's a trap, I can free myself!" he struggled,"Okay, that's tight." he said right before he was lowered faster into the lava pit!

"Tick-Tock Tick-Tock." Nightmare's voice echoed in Dash's took a deep breath before flipping over towards the sword of fire, and removing it from it's resting place in a piece of stone. She cut down her brother with the sword of fire using her fiery spinjitzu, and landed them safely on a platform next to the wall.

"Stay close." Rainbow ordered.

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere!" her younger brother yelled, terrified.

"You can't hurt me, your only a shadow!" she challenged.

"Even shadow's have their uses." she said with a deep chuckle making rainbow's shadow fight herself! The shadow could land blows, but she couldn't! She was nearly defeated by the shadows, they had even taken her sword when Celestia jumped in and fought shadows with shadows. She used her shadow to fight them! Now they were getting somewhere! Celestia knocked the sword out of one of their hands, and held onto it tightly with her magic. She shot a beam towards elusive, freeing his horn from the anti-magic dark crystals.

"Sister, I see you protect one, but what of the other three?" Nightmare taunted.

"They are safe, far from your grasp nightmare!" Celestia yelled.

"I wouldn't be so confident!" she said creating a beam of light that showed Applejack sleeping._ She woke up confused, but then a look of horror came on her face when she noticed that she was staring straight at skullkin feet! She reached for her weapon, but a stupid unicorn general already had it!_

_"I believe these belong to Nightmare Moon now! Samukai yelled as another general tied up Pinkie and Fluttershy._

The light dimmed bringing them back to reality. "We must not let my sister unite the four weapons! We must keep them apart!" Celestia yelled, trying to escape with the mare and stallion.

Nightmare Moon grew worried and panicked as she yelled,"Awaken guardian of the deep, they're stealing the sword! You must not them escape!" the shadow boomed. At her words the dragon that had bright heated colors rose from the lava. It's red orange and yellow scales blended in perfectly with the lava it rose out of. It let out many roars as it stepped towards the three ponies. The fire dragon knocked rocks down in the entrance so they could not escape the way they came.

Rainbow panicked,"There's no way out, she's taken away all our options!"

"All but one." Celestia said leaping over to a small island in the temple made of rock.

"Sensei, what are you doing!?" Rainbow yelled to her master as Celestia cut off half of the rock that she was standing on with the sword of fire, making it begin to float away.

"No you fool!" Nightmare roared.

"If she is to bring the other weapons here, then I will bring the sword of fire to the underworld, it is my sacrifice to bear." Celestai calmly explained.

"No! It's mine! I shouldn't have come on my own, you don't have to do this! There has to be another way!" Rainbow yelled breaking down in tears. However, all Rainbow Dash saw from Celestia was one final smile before she fell into the underworld. "NOOOOOOO!" Dash yelled.

"Then I will see you there SISTER!" Nightmare spat the last word out with venom.

"It's all my fault," Rainbow cried,"Sensei wont be able to survive for long!" Rainbow cried.

"Forget sensei," Elusive said shaking,"What about us?" he asked looking at the dragon standing above them.

Meanwhile, the other three ninjas were struggling in the ropes that the skullkin used to tie them together. "To the fire temple!" Samukai yelled victorious.

They all cheered until a familiar shadow showed up,"My sister has brought the sword of fire to the underworld, hurry we must unite the weapons before it's too late!" she boomed before her shadow disappeared.

Samukai was quiet for a moment,"Uhhmmmm, Change of plans, To the underworld!" his army cheered once again. Right as the skullkin were about to leave,Kruncha noticed that somehow his knife had magically turned into a stick! He shrugged it off, and followed his troops.

After they sped off into the distance, Applejack sighed,"Great, what now?"

"Now, we get outta here!" Pinkie yelled showing off her stolen knife in her mouth.

"Uhhhhh, Pinkie? You might wanna warn us before ya..." an upside down Applejack was cut off by Pinkie cutting the rope. Thay all fell to the ground before Applejack at the bottom of the pile muttered,"Warn us."

"Let's go!" Fluttershy said as she raced off towards the vehicles with her teammates close behind.

Samukai looked at his speed limit, it was still in green! "Faster!" he ordered,"We need to go faster to cross over to the underworld!" at his words the vehicles sped up immediately.

Fluttershy had trouble keeping up to Applejack and Pinkie Pie who were running towards the vehicles on hoof. She wasn't much of a fast flyer!

Samukai smirked as he saw his minion step on the gas pedal, they sped up at first, but then they reduced down to half speed. "What's wrong!?" he asked looking behind him too see Applejack holding on tightly to a chain, using her immense strength to try and slow the truck down.

As the two other ninja's boarded Fluttershy gave a few swift kicks too keep the skullkin out of her way while Pinkie jumped onto the front. "NNJAGO!" she shouted spinning towards the weapons. They were locked up in chains, she smirked and gave the lock a swift punch! "Okay," she squeaked,"That's why they make keys." As Applejack was using her scythe to distract Kruncha and Knuckal, Pinkie appeared,"Hey Applejack!" she yelled, only to get hit in the throat with Applejack's scythe. She coughed many times but couldn't speak!

"Sorry pardner, didn't see ya there!" She apologized to her pink friend as she wheezed.

"Greetings." Fluttershy said, about to take out the skullkin in the drivers seat when Samukai kicked her away, causing her to land on the front of the truck. Samukai then pushed the skullkin out of the driver's seat, and took the wheel. He accelerated really fast, causing the three ninjas to fly off! Then, when he was at full speed, a portal opened just long enough for his vehicle to sneak through. All that was left on the dead end road were skid marks and some trails of fire.

It began to thunderstorm out as the three ninjas got up and saw the damage, and for the first time since they met her... PINKIE PIE FROWNED!She pulled off her mask and had an upset look on her face. "Weee hasssd dorethdssa thesdfdldjaad." she quietly wheezed.

"You don't need to say it, I know... We've lost." Applejack sighed looking at the empty spot where the portal disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>So, just a couple side notes,<strong>

**First off, dark crystals keep unicorns from using magic. They are dark crystals because I like how in the episode,'The Crystal Empire' Shining Armor couldn't use magic because his horn had the dark crystals on them.**

**Also thanks for reading! I would also appreciate a review! **

**More to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	4. Weapons of Destiny

**Final chapter of this story, another one is on the way so hang tight! I will post mini-chapters in the meantime! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Celestia opened her eyes and scanned her surroundings. She was standing on a rock-like surface, there was lava everywhere! "The Underworld." Celestia mumbled to herself as she quickly hid from some skullkin passing by, and wrapping the sword of fire in a brown cloth. She slowly made her way to her destination, but had to hide again thanks to two unicorn skullkin passing by, but she was one step closer to where she was going. Celestia ran down another passageway with high hopes of getting there quicker.<p>

* * *

><p>Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie arrived at the fire temple hoping to find their missing friends. "Rainbow Dash! Sensei Celestia!" Applejack yelled once she got to the entrance of the temple.<p>

"The sword of fire was here, as well as our friends, but I only sense loss. We are too late, the elemental weapons have left this realm and are now in the underworld, the end is drawing near." Fluttershy explained what she sensed quietly.

"Great," Applejack sighed,"The one place no mortal can cross over!"

"We may not be able to cross over..." a familiar voice said as the temple seemed to open up. "But a dragon can!" Rainbow finished her sentence as the temple finished opening, it revealed Rainbow Dash on top of the fiery dragon with Elusive right behind her.

"Aaaahhhh!" Applejack yelled, hiding behind a stone pillar, being terrified of dragons.

"Our mother used to tell us stories about the dragons. Creatures that belonged to both worlds and varied between them!" Elusive explained.

"Are ya INSANE!?" Applejack was having a nervous breakdown.

"Once he realized we were trying to protect the sword of fire, he actually became quite a softie." Rainbow said as her dragon nuzzled her,"Haha, knock it off!" Elusive chuckled at his sister.

"Doouu oooo ikkkkkoe inlllk?" Pinkie asked.

"She cannot speak, but she wants to know if you like pink." Fluttershy explained.

"It's actually my favorite color!" Elusive told the pink mare.

"Yyyhhhheeeesssssshhhh." Pinkie wheezed.

The siblings jumped off of their dragons,"Elusive..." Dash began.

"This is goodbye, isn't it?" Elusive asked with a sigh,"Come back to me in one piece, okay? I don't wanna have to run the shop on my own."

"I promise I won't be gone for long."

"I will keep a candle lit outside the shop until you return."

Rainbow, Pinkie, and Fluttershy jumped on the back of Rainbow's dragon, however, Applejack stayed behind.

"Uuuuggghhh, yall' go head, there ain't enough room for all of us on that thing." she explained nervously.

"Your right Applejack, but I have a way to fix that!" Rainbow said with determination.

* * *

><p>"E-E-EASY, NOT SO FAST!" Applejack yelled clutching onto the saddle of the earth dragon. She and her teammates were wearing new ninja uniforms with dragon symbols on the front.<p>

"This is awesome!" Pinkie yelled soaring through the sky.

"Yes, this is quite fun." Fluttershy added.

Applejack rolled her eyes,"So how do the dragons cross over to the underworld?" she asked.

"I think we're about to find out!" Rainbow shouted as the four dragons sped up until they went right through portals that they created, which closed after they went through. The portals brought them to a cavern that looked like crystals were growing everywhere, all glowing different colors. There were many twist's and turns until,"They're speeding up, HOLD ON!" she yelled as the dragons and ninjas disappeared in a flash. Next thing they knew the four ponies faceplanted on the hard ground of the underworld where they appeared.

"Solid ground, WE MADE IT!" Applejack echoed.

"Sensei's inside." Fluttershy said pointing to an evil looking castle.

"They're expecting us." Rainbow Pointed out watching skullkin being extremely cautious.

Some earth pony skullkin pulled a supply cart towards the castle. "Hold up!" Knuckal the former unicorn began,"Nothing gets through without inspection!"

"Ninja search!" the former pegasus known as Kruncha jumped in the cart. "Okay, clear to pass." he finished as the earth pony skullkin struggled to pick up the barrels Kruncha knocked off the cart.

Meanwhile, the ninjas were jumping from ceiling rock to ceiling rock, it was too risky to go on hoof. Rainbow chuckled at her friends who had no wings, except for Fluttershy who preferred not to fly from such a high place. As they were jumping and flying, only Pinkie noticed what she grabbed onto didn't feel like a rock. She looked up to notice that she was holding onto a giant spiders legs!

"Aghuh uihefhdhgd guuuijijkjfe!" Pinkie gagged, trying to warn her fellow ninjas.

"Can I be the first ta' say it has been an absolute pleasure ever since Pinkie lost er' voice." Applejack chuckled while Pinkie was still freaking out as the spider shook it's leg, trying to get the party pony to fall. However, right after she said that Applejack looked up to see a spider's face three times the size of her! "Aaahhhh!" she yelled, falling on top of Rainbow Dash, bringing her down with her. Pinkie took that as permission to let go, and Fluttershy slipped off the spider's leg, frozen in fear. They all free-fell down to the giant rock platform in front of the castle, they all landed on top of each other, Fluttershy finishing off the ninja sandwich.

"Uuuuggghhhh," Kruncha started,"If there are more than one ninja is it ninjas, or just ninja?" he asked.

"I think it's just ninja!" Knuckal said strictly.

"Alright then, NINJA!" he alarmed the rest of the army.

As the skullkin surrounded the ninja, Applejack spoke up,"I count ten boneheads to each one of us, Ah think I like these odds." She took back her comment when the giant spiders from before came down to the floor, ready to attack!

"Uh Oh, anypony got any bright ideas!?" Rainbow yelled as the army marched towards them.

* * *

><p>While the ninja were busy trying to solve their skullkin and spider issue, Celestia had just made it to the throne room, with the sword of fire in her magical grasp.<p>

Then from behind her, a shadow appeared. "Sister." The tall mare chuckled walking out of the shadows into view. She was about the same height as Celestia, which was about three inches taller than the average mare. She had evil eyes that were of a dragon, a pitch black coat, and a short dark purple mane. She was also wearing a helmet with a pony's bone on it, it was the helmet that symbolized her reign over the underworld.

Celestia got into a fighting stance and took the sword out,"Sister." Celestia began to walk towards Nightmare when she gave a worried frown.

"Seize the sword." she ordered as ten skullkin appeared around the pink-maned pony. Celestia spun into her golden tornado,"NINJAGO!" she shouted getting rid of the former ponies with ease. "You'll have to take it from me!"

"My pleasure!" Samukai threatened, getting closer to Celestia with the other three golden weapons in the skullkin alicorn's magical grasp.

As Samukai got even closer to the pony that represented the sun, she nearly fell off of the wood platform and into the lava. It was too hot to fly in the room that was so close to the hot liquid! As they began to battle, Celestia struggled against the three weapons challenging her one.

"Teach her a lesson." Nightmare Moon demanded hoping to see her sister finally defeated.

* * *

><p>The ponies had to get back to back,"Any ideas, I'm still all ears!" Rainbow asked her teammates.<p>

"Oooorabboohhhhs ogfgdiosj gfhesoinns." Pinkie gasped.

"What?" Rainbow questioned.

"Uhhhh, ya feel a weird sensation?" Applejack guessed.

"Noooooohhohhhhhh!" she wheezed.

"You ate an odd crustation?" Fluttershy asked.

"Orrrrhhasooog ooofhdh frfefwsiooon." she wheezed once again.

"Ooh, ooh, I've got it!" Rainbow shouted,"Two natives on vacation, huh?"

"Arrhhhhhhhh, tohhrnnado of **CREATION!**" Pinkie yelled, getting her voice back.

"Welcome back." Fluttershy congratulated.

"But it could lead to disastrous consequences." Applejack informed.

"We're about to have a disastrous consequence!" Rainbow yelled.

"Lets do this." Applejack said,"Earth!"

"Fire!"

"ICE!"

"LIGHTNING!"

"NINJAGO!" they shouted merging their tornados to create one gigantic one! The tornado sucked in crates, supplies, spiders, and skullkin! When it died down however, all the things the tornado had sucked in had turned into a Ferris Wheel of Skullkin!

Kruncha was sharing a 'cart' with Knuckal,and somehow got his hooves on some cotton candy, Knuckal punched him in the arms causing it too fall, resulting in a whine from Kruncha."Come on, there's no time to waste!" Rainbow yelled, rushing down to the throne room with the rest of the ninja.

Once they got down there they saw Sensei Celestia battling Samukai with the golden weapons! The ponies were about to help when Dash stopped them. "No, this is Sensei's fight." Applejack raised an eyebrow as they watched the battle continue.

Celestia shot a blast of fire, but Samukai dodged, he shot lightning at Celestia, causing her to stumble backwards before freezing her sword. He freed the sword with more lightning before splitting the ground in two. Celestia stumbled as Samukai struck her horn with lightning, causing her to lose her grip on the sword, causing it to fall into Samukai's reach.

"Bring me the four weapons." Nightmare ordered.

"No! You will obey me now!" Samukai yelled picking up the last item in his collection. Nightmare Moon began to evilly laugh as Samukai began to vibrate uncontrollably.

"Nopony can handle all of their power at once." Celestia spread her wisdom.

"What's happening to me!?" he yelled.

"Selfish fool, did you think I would sit idly by and not plan on your betrayal!? You've fallen right into my trap!" Nightmare evilly smirked at the shaking Samukai,"Not even I can handle all of their power! However, now that they are combined, they will create a vortex through space and time! Allowing me to finally escape this ghastly place!"

"Uh Oh." were Samukai's last words as he exploded, and in his place was a portal.

"Mother would not want you to do this sister!" Celestia yelled.

"Mother is no longer here." Nightmare snarled,"Good and Evil, there has always been a balance, where I go that balance can be destroyed! Soon enough I will be strong enough to posses the four weapons, so I may bring eternal night, and recreate the world, in my image!" she turned to go through the portal but stopped in her tracks and said one more thing before leaving. "You, you were always her favorite!" she growled before walking into the portal with it closing behind her.

The ninja and Celestia flipped over to where the golden weapons laid. "She is gone, but she will return." Celestia said sadly.

"Then we'll be ready for her!" Rainbow Dash yelled with determination while picking up her sword.

The three other ninjas picked up their golden weapons as well. "And keep an eye out for her if she has any more of er' evil plans!" Applejack agreed.

"Then I have done my part, the balance has been restored, for now." Celestia finished.

* * *

><p>As the earth ponies walked to their fields they noticed the black clouds in the sky were gone! Elusive anxiously waited for his sister's safe return. He looked towards the lit candle and sighed. However, he was surprised when he saw it blow out. He looked out the window to see Rainbow Dash on her dragon! Followed by her teammates!<p>

"Rainbow Dash!" Elusive yelled running towards his sister, they both embraced each other in a hug, until Pinkie jumped off her dragon.

"MY TURN!" she yelled, getting a hug from Elusive as well while Dash smirked at her pink friend's antics. The whole village gathered around and cheered as Elusive smiled happily.

"I'm so happy you're back!" he exclaimed.

"For now, but it's not over. Nightmare Moon will return." Rainbow said sadly, causing the villagers to stop cheering.

"And we'll be ready for her!" Applejack said bringing back the cheers of the earth ponies.

"Yeah!" the ninja yelled together, holding up their weapons victoriously, but it would've been best if the weapons didn't cause a small explosion from them coming in contact with one another. The impact sent each ninja flying back, this resulted in a gasp from the crowd.

"Okay," Rainbow said,"We gotta remember not to do that again."

"Good idea." Applejack voiced her thoughts.

"Ya, let's stick to high fives instead." Pinkie added.

"Agreed." Fluttershy added, resulting in her teammates and the villagers around her laughing. "Uuummm, was that a joke?" she asked quietly.

Rainbow Dash looked at the magic sword in her hooves and lifted up her mask, she was ready!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, lets cover a couple more facts about my story.<strong>

**First off Celestia I imagine to not be as tall as she is in the series but still taller than other ponies.**

**Second, Nightmare moon doesn't have her flowing mane, but she does have a short, dark purple mane.**

**Sequel coming soon! As well as mini-movies! I would also very well appreciate a review, you have no idea how much it means to me when you review! **

**More to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


End file.
